harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica gets rebuked (the reboot beginning)
The rebooted Harpers Falls: New Beginnings series begins here, with two years of changes having happened. Anyssa Harper Forson gave birth to FOUR babies; while her sister, Sheila gave birth to her daughter, Catherine. Two years of changes, yet some things stay the same. Erica Harper is still being venomous. So, while some things change, the more they stay the same! Scene One Background: 3 Willow Street in the Beacon Hill area of Boston. A large moving truck is in front of this townhouse which is now Anyssa and Bryan's new home. As the movers are moving Bryan and Anyssa and their new family in life has changed for them. Two years ago, Anyssa gave birth to quadruplets; and because of that, she had retired from the Federal Prosecutor's office. She now has a private law practice, and is also a full time mother. BRYAN: Move those nursery things into the one room on the second floor. My wife is having an office on the main floor. MOVER: What about the boy's things, Mr. Forson? BRYAN: There is a room set up for Sam. ANYSSA: I feel so drained, Bry. All the moving, and now we have four children. I sure need some quiet. BRYAN: I know. I am going to have your mom come and get them. She said she and Sydney want to take them for the day so we can get the house set up. ANYSSA: Thank heavens for Mom. She also said Aunt Victoria is coming with them. BRYAN: That's right. Aunt Victoria has yet to meet them. (Enter Michelle, her spouse, Sydney Armstrong and Anyssa's aunt by marriage, Victoria Jensen) MICHELLE: Hello darling. (She kisses her daughter) BRYAN: We so appreciate this, Mom. Believe me. MICHELLE: The pleasure is all ours. (Enter the four quadruplets. Samuel comes barreling to his grandmother, while his three sisters follow him. Already, the four children have their distinct personalities. Ellen JoAnne (called Ellie) is more shy, emotional and quiet; Courtney Sue is curious, very cheerful and always wanting to learn, she always has her nose in a book; Jolie (Serena Joliette) is rambunctious and tomboyish; while Sam, the only son and oldest of the four, is sweet natured, very practical, and tends to keep an eye out for his younger sisters, and along with Courtney Sue, protects Ellie from Jolie, who constantly teases her.) MICHELLE: There are my darlings. SYDNEY: Come on, Ellie. It's all right. COURTNEY SUE: Yeah, c'mon, Ellie. (Ellie, sucking her thumb and clutching her favorite teddy bear, shyly comes out.) SAM: (taking Ellie's hand) It's all right, Ellie Jo. Granma's waitin'. JOLIE (impatiently): Want my ball! (Courtney Sue looks at her youngest sister with slight annoyance) COURTNEY SUE: You will have your ball. ANYSSA: Now now, girls. Grandma will have plenty of toys there for you all to play with. VICTORIA: That's right, my darlings. Are you all ready? SAM: Where's our coats, Mommy? ANYSSA: I have them hung up, honey. Grandma is getting them. (The four children are bundled up quickly.) MICHELLE: Do you want me to have them stay over? ANYSSA: I don't know yet. I will let you know. SAM: Bye bye, Mommy. ANYSSA: See you later, sweetie. BRYAN: Oh, Sam, don't forget Lollie. (He comes out with Sam's baby doll which Sam hugs tightly.) JOLIE (perplexed): Why he bring a doll? COURTNEY SUE: Because he loves his dolly! And we have trucks, why can't he have a dolly? ELLIE (standing up for Sam): Yeah, Sammy loves his dolly. (She snuggles her teddy bear. Jolie is baffled) MICHELLE: See you all later. (Victoria takes Sam's hand; while Michelle takes Courtney Sue and Ellie's hands. Sydney takes Jolie's hand) Scene Two Background: Atchley Mansion. Steven and Samantha, who have been dating now for over two years, are sitting on the terrace. SAMANTHA: I talked with Anyssa. They are getting moved in. STEVEN: That is good. Craig found the moving people. SAMANTHA: Ironic that the son has a baby doll. STEVEN (laughs): Nothing unusual about that in this day and age, Sam. Your nephew loves his baby doll. Where did he get it anyway? SAMANTHA: I think Sheila bought it for him. She saw it and thought he would like it. He apparently did. He's had it for two years now. STEVEN: He might outgrow it. SAMANTHA: Maybe, and maybe not. The girls have trucks, so I guess that it shouldn't be so silly that Sammy has his dolly. He even NAMED it, can you imagine. STEVEN: Didn't you name your dolls when you were a child? SAMANTHA: Yeah, I did. I named my dolls sensible names. He calls his doll, Lollie. STEVEN: Maybe, to him, it's a sensible name. SAMANTHA: I guess it is. I named my favorite doll, Dewwie; so I shouldn't sneer at Sammy's choice in names. (Enter Hannah, with Maggie, who is now three. She bounds over to her Aunt Samantha) MAGGIE: Auntie Sammie! SAMANTHA: Look at you, sweetie. You're growing so big! HANNAH: Come along, honey. We're going to Grandpa Michael's. MAGGIE: YAY! See ya, Uncle Steven, Auntie Sammie. STEVEN: See you later, angel. SAMANTHA: See you later, darling. (Hannah and Maggie, trundling her favorite baby doll, go to the foyer.) STEVEN: Do you miss having kids? SAMANTHA: I do have children, remember? Shawn and Audra. STEVEN: I mean of Maggie's age; and the quads' age. SAMANTHA: I don't know. Maybe, but I am not sure how Shawn and Audra would react. (Steven and Samantha relax with their drinks) Scene Three Background: Commonwealth High School, a private high school in Boston's Back bay area. Jennifer and Violet are on their way to their first day of school. JENNIFER: I am glad we are able to go to school here. VIOLET: So am I, sis. I would rather go to school with you. JENNIFER: I wonder if Bethany will be here? VIOLET: I don't know. I highly doubt it. I know Cam is coming here; and so are Lucia and Lois. JENNIFER: So is Nancy and Gisele. (The twins walk up the stairs. They come towards to Lucia Harris and Lois Jensen.) LUCIA: Can you believe it? LOIS: We are ALL here together. JENNIFER: Cam, Nancy and Gisele are inside already? LUCIA: Yes. VIOLET: I see someone else. LUCIA: No! LOIS: Not her! (Enter Bethany) BETHANY: Don't worry, you losers! I am not going to attend school here! (Everyone breathes a sigh of relief) LUCIA: What school are you going to? BETHANY: Webster Academy in Wellesley! I will be living there too. LOIS: Well, that is good. BETHANY: I have to get going. Good bye. (Bethany goes to the waiting car) JENNIFER: Good riddance! VIOLET: She can't ever be good! LOIS: At least she won't harass us here. (Enter Nancy Crenshaw, Gisele Franklin and Cam Wheeler) GISELE: Ready for the first day, kids? CAM: Ready, Jenn? JENNIFER: We are indeed. (Jennifer links arms with Cam and Violet; while Nancy links arms with Lucia and Lois and they go into the school, being led by Gisele.) Scene Four Background: Boston Common. Courtney Harrison is talking with Serena Gerber and Joliette Manning when Laura Shaw, a field hockey coach from Northeastern comes to the table. LAURA: Excuse me, ladies, I am sorry if I am interrupting. COURTNEY: That's quite all right, Laura. JOLIETTE: You're not interrupting. What can we do for you? LAURA: Do you all know of Erica Harper? (The three look at one another. They know enough of her to make them ill) JOLIETTE: We all know of her, way TOO much of her! COURTNEY: Has she harmed you at all? SERENA: If she has, we can see that she is stopped. LAURA: Have you contacted Anyssa? JOLIETTE: We can, if you want us to. COURTNEY: I'll call her. She might be busy though. She and Bryan moved to their townhouse today. LAURA: That's right. I forgot about that. (While Courtney is on the phone, Serena looks at Laura) SERENA: Laura, is something wrong? (Laura is trying to keep her composure, but it's cracking.) JOLIETTE: Laura, you can't keep it bottled in, something is bothering you, isn't it? (Laura starts to sob. This distracts Courtney) COURTNEY: What's wrong? LAURA: Erica threatened me with firing. (The three are stunned) Scene Five Background: Erica's Hotel suite. She is on the phone. ERICA: Very good, Jennings. Yes, of course. I reworded the letter to make it look like Laura Shaw was embezzling funds from the Athletic funds! Yes, the least I can do for my alma mater! JENNINGS (via Phone): But you went to Harvard? ERICA: They don't know that, do they, dear? JENNINGS: No, I suppose not. ERICA: The more they don't know about me, the better I feel. JENNINGS: But what about Sharmaine Jones-Bennett? ERICA: Don't worry about that harridan! I will find a way to neutralize her! JENNINGS: She's a sharp one. ERICA: Yeah, but I am sharper than she is! And I will prevail! (Erica hangs up the phone. Her bell buzzes. She sighs and stomps to the door. She opens it, and is stunned. It's Libby Atchison! And she is angry as hell at her!) ANNOUNCER: The role of Libby Atchison is now played by Suranne Jones LIBBY: Well, may I come in? ERICA: If I had my way, I would have you thrown back in the nuthouse, where you really belong! LIBBY: Don't push me, bitch! I don't have to deal with your mouth. Not right now! ERICA: Oh, but you WILL deal with it. Let me warn you right now. You are messing with the wrong Harper! LIBBY: You?! Better?! (Libby laughs in scorn) Honey, I would prefer Attila the Hun's company, compared to you! ERICA: You think I am worried about a snip like you? I could eat a dozen of you for dinner and still have room for dessert! LIBBY: You know, you really haven't changed, MISS Harper. ERICA: Yeah, you've been batshit for years! LIBBY: You were more competition in the grave than alive. You know, I would much prefer Dylan Harper's company to yours! ERICA: You murdered his lover! LIBBY: I ordered his killing! And I regret doing that to him. Thanks to that, my family has disowned me; my brother and sister despise the very ground I walk on; my former sister in-law has moved on; and my own father has nothing to say to me! It eats at me all the time, bitch! You think it doesn't hurt that I hurt YOUR own nephew past fixing?! Thank HEAVENS that Dylan has Adam in his life. Yes, bitch! I read up on the news. I keep up with things as best as I know. How you treat your family is abominable! Maybe at least I can try to talk to Dylan and MAYBE try to get his forgiveness, but I wouldn't be surprised if he cut me dead on Louisburg Square! ERICA: As well as he should! LIBBY: Let me warn you RIGHT NOW! My fight isn't with Dylan, not anymore. You are my enemy, you rotten whore! And this is war between us! (Libby storms out of the room. Erica is not concerned) Scene Six Background: Dylan is sitting in Louisburg Square, reading a novel. He's taking a break from work. He sees Libby, and his eyes narrow into a glare. DYLAN: I don't think you are allowed here! LIBBY: I don't blame you for saying that to me. I have it coming and I definitely deserve it. DYLAN: I know you do. Alex meant the world to me. LIBBY: I know he did; and I was the one who ordered the killing. I nearly hurt you past fixing; and I deserve everything you are saying to me. I probably don't deserve anything but the electric chair, and I am not fit to even be here. But I at least figured I would give it a chance to talk to you. I'll leave you alone. DYLAN (relenting): Wait, Libby. You at least tried to ask my forgiveness. Something Erica would have NEVER done. I will say this to you. Alex Corwin was someone I loved very much, and when I found that you ordered his death, I was PLENTY angry with you. And as angry as I was then, and a part of me will always be angry with you for his death, I can't also hold grudges. LIBBY: Any wars I have with anyone, I will not involve you. You were never a threat, neither was Alex. I was a fool then, and now I look back on it, I feel awful. DYLAN: You asked my forgiveness, and I will give it. LIBBY: Right now, me and your Aunt Erica are at war. If she hurts you or anyone else in your family again, I will make sure she suffers. DYLAN: Thank you, Libby. LIBBY: And tell your cousin, Sheila, I am sorry. DYLAN (smiling at his new friend): I will see to it that she gets the message. (Libby waves at Dylan and she goes on her way. Dylan sees Sheila.) SHEILA: What was Libby doing here? DYLAN: She came over and asked me to give you a message. SHEILA: For what? DYLAN: She is sorry about what she did about getting at the fashion house. SHEILA: I know. She already called me and told me. DYLAN: You forgave her too? SHEILA: Yep. I forgave her too. DYLAN: She surprised us. SHEILA: That she did. (Sheila and Dylan walk back towards the house.) Scene Seven Background: Boston Common. Courtney continues her conversation with Laura. COURTNEY: Now, calm down, Laura. What do you mean Erica's trying to get you fired from your job? LAURA: I've been hearing rumors that someone was robbing money from the athletic funds. JOLIETTE: That is absurd. Who could do that? LAURA: I know someone there, name of Michael Jennings. COURTNEY: I remember him! Somewhat. SERENA: So do I. Mom told me that she had met him at a university function. LAURA: The provost introduced him, and he gave me the willies. COURTNEY: Anyssa told me she was doing some background on him, and she's not been able to get through to it, because of the move and all. JOLIETTE: What about Susie? You think she could help? COURTNEY: I don't see why not. Let me call her. (Courtney calls Susie) JOLIETTE: Don't worry, Laura. If there is something amiss with this Michael Jennings creep, we will get to the bottom of it. SERENA: Yeah, you've got an excellent support system. (Courtney speaks to Susannah {she doesn't appear in this episode} and as she speaks to her, her eyes widen in shock. From what we can glean, Michael Jennings is apparently NOT to be trusted) Scene Eight Background: Commonwealth High School. Gisele Franklin is tired, the school's curriculum is notoriously hard; and since this IS a private high school, where the amount of students is fairly small, it allows for everyone to get to know one another better. NANCY: Hey, hun. What are you studying? GISELE: Latin. NANCY: Any of the rest of us in your class? GISELE: Yeah, Jennifer, Cam, Vi and Lois. Lucia took Greek, can you imagine? NANCY: So did I. Lucia is doing surprisingly well. GISELE (grinning): Veni vidi vici! NANCY: I came, I saw, I conquered! GISELE: Not bad, Nance. (Enter Violet and Jennifer) JENNIFER: Hey, you two. VIOLET: Already studying, Gisele? GISELE: Yep. VIOLET: You took to Latin well, Gisele. I was amazed. GISELE: You did too, Vi. Both you and Jennifer took to it swiftly. JENNIFER: Professor Crandall is very good as a teacher. (Enter Cam, Lucia and Lois) LOIS: Hey kids. LUCIA: How are you doing? NANCY: Doing well. And surviving. LUCIA: We've got one another, and that is pretty good. (Enter a handsome guy coming over to the group.) GUY: Hello there, new are you? CAM: Kind of. GUY: You two are famous. You are from the Harper family, are you not? (He looks at Jennifer and Violet) VIOLET: Yes, we are. GUY: I am Mark Halliday. VIOLET: Violet Harper. MARK: Named after the flower? VIOLET (smiling): No, after my paternal grandmother. JENNIFER: Yes, we're from a very prominent family. MARK: I would love to talk with you more. VIOLET: Only if you meet my parents. I am old-fashioned that way. MARK: I will accept that. VIOLET: See you soon. (Mark goes back to his table with his friends, Jennifer is amazed.) JENNIFER: Vi, I think he likes you. VIOLET: You think so? LOIS: He had eyes for NOBODY but you! (The group bonds) Scene Nine Background: Boston Common. Courtney is finished with her phone call to Susannah. COURTNEY: It is as we feared. Anyssa told Susie about Michael Jennings, and she was right to not trust him. LAURA: Why? JOLIETTE: Sounds like he's a bad guy, Court? COURTNEY: Worse than you can imagine. SERENA: You want my mom to check into his background more, Courtney? COURTNEY: No, I don't think THAT is necessary, but it's who he's working with to try to get Laura fired is what worries me. LAURA: Who? COURTNEY: Erica. JOLIETTE: Erica? Why is that? She never went to Northeastern. She went to Radcliffe! LAURA: I knew it! That witch never quits! SERENA: I talked with my mom. She's coming now. (Enter Lorraine Gerber, Serena's mom. She is a powerful woman who won't allow such a slur against Laura) LORRAINE: You're right on that one, Laura. Erica will NOT get away with what she is doing. I will see to that. (Enter Patricia Wheeler) PATRICIA: I am on the board of directors of Northeastern's Athletic Board, Laura. As well, my son, Roger went to school there, and I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't steal anything. I don't like Michael Jennings either, and if I have my way, and I DO, I am going to see to it that he is removed from any position of power in Northeastern. LAURA: What about Erica? PATRICIA: You don't worry about her, darling. I will handle my niece, myself. LORRAINE: I will accompany you back to Northeastern, and with the proof that Courtney and I have, your good name will be restored. SERENA: I'll come with you all. My mom is a strong woman, and she will help you. (The group divides; Lorraine, Serena and Laura going towards Northeastern; Courtney and Joliette going to their car; and Patricia going to the Ritz Carlton, where Erica lives.) Scene Ten Background: Ritz Carlton. ERICA: Yes, Jennings. We have Laura Shaw being charged with embezzlement, although we both know she didn't do it. No, the press HAS to be made known. When we get through with Laura Shaw, we will drive her to a complete nervous breakdown. Then we can deal with ANYONE at Northeastern who stands in your way! You will be the President of the University in no time flat! And with me by your side, we can demolish our enemies! (Enter a furious Patricia who disconnects the call!) PATRICIA: I don't thnk so, Erica! ERICA: What the hell do YOU want?! PATRICIA: Your chicanery ends here and now, Erica! ERICA: You can't tell me what to do, bitch! PATRICIA: You have some respect! ERICA: Why?! PATRICIA: For one thing, I am the matriarch of this family! ERICA: WRONG! My mother was! PATRICIA: Your mother, lest we forget, was MY sister! And you think she would be proud of your behavior? I don't think so. What the HELL do you think you're doing, trying to get Laura Shaw fired from her job, accusing her of embezzlement! ERICA (lying): Because she did it! PATRICIA: Stop lying! She did NOT steal those funds and well you know it! ERICA: You think so? PATRICIA: I KNOW so! Laura Shaw is not a dishonest woman, which leaves your friend, Michael Jennings, does it not? ERICA: Well, it's your word against mine, and they will believe me before they believe a liar like you! PATRICIA: Look in the mirror, Erica, and you will see how stupid that really sounds. ERICA: By this time, Laura will have lost her job as a coach, and I will be proud to say I brought it about. PATRICIA: You are impossible. ERICA: I've won, Auntie! And you lost. What do you think you're gonna do to me now?! PATRICIA (smiling a knowing smile): Watch the TV. There is a press conference. (Erica, not concerned, turns on the TV. What she sees, sickens her!) ERICA: That's not true! PATRICIA: Now, what are you going to do, niece?! You got stopped! (Erica goes to her room and slams the door in fury) PATRICIA: You think you've won, Erica? This battle is just beginning! (The scene fades) Category:Episodes